


pull the brakes, leo

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Leo Valdez Is Not Dead, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Maybe he was the impending trainwreck, after all.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	pull the brakes, leo

**Author's Note:**

> oh i guess this is liper now

So- and Leo was absolutely positive about this- it was like watching a trainwreck before the wreck actually occurred. You could _see_ that it was going to happen, and you brace for impact, and you hear the brakes shriek as it tries to halt, and then there's the angry engine that keeps _chugga chugga chugga chugga choo-_ ing straight into whatever stood in its way, and the impact was indomitable at best.

That's what Leo thought when he saw Piper and Jason kiss. For the resident love expert, he found it hilarious that she did not see that. _Chugga chugga_ , Leo thought.

Piper kissed Jason goodbye, and Jason hopped onto Tempest. With a wave, Leo's best friend disappeared in a furious wind, and Leo’s other best friend stared off into the sky until Jason was a mere dot.

Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be back again," he told her. "It’s only for a few weeks. Rome can't handle itself without him for some reason. Can't say why though- Jason's a total mess."

"Yeah, I know," Piper said, fondly. Her hand came up, squeezing his, and Leo's body was like the steam of that train, wafting up and away, becoming thin air. "Is it cheesy to say I miss him already?"

"Like freaking mozzarella."

Piper laughed and pulled away. "I'll try not to do that again. Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin."

"But I'm the gentleman here."

"Maybe you should walk faster, Leo," Piper was steps ahead of him. Leo faltered. _Chugga chugga_ fell dimly behind him.

Trainwreck. Piper didn't look like she felt the same way. Leo sharply inhaled through his nose. _Chugga chugga_. He exhaled, unclenching his fists.

Okay. _Chugga_ -

"You're acting like I didn't have the fastest mile time back at Wilderness," Leo called out to her. Piper raised an eyebrow, and her smile was the glorious silver glint of the brakes Leo needed to slam down, but he couldn't find himself doing because-

( _chugga_ )

Maybe he _was_ the impending trainwreck, after all. His eyes flicked up from her lips, and he ran past her. "Now, who’s slow?" He hollered, breathless for too many reasons.

Piper ran to catch up to him, headfirst, and reckless. Like a- Fuck. 

_Chuggachuggachoochoo_. He could pull the brakes and stop this, he could stop this, he _should_ stop this, but _damn_ , did Leo enjoy chaos, and he knew Piper enjoyed it too, so Leo would let go of the handle and he would simply close his eyes until he hears, the screech, slam, clash, BANG of the impending trainwreck. 

Yeah. He was wrong earlier- and he can’t be so absolutely sure like that, or it’ll be humiliating next time. It wasn’t Jason and Piper. 

Leo was the one who was crashing here.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, def open for thoughts/criticisms/ questions/ flames/ suggestions, what ever u feel :)... send it down below or at my tumblr @bunkernine
> 
> (ngl i hated seeing chugga chugga, it made me so miserable haha)
> 
> have a good day :)))


End file.
